The most random story you will ever read
by FF-Kira
Summary: I was literally half asleep when I wrote this. So, yeah, it's not top quality. Rated M for safety. Please review so that I could improve my story telling skills...
1. One day

Author's Note: This story will be completely random, as I was half asleep when I thought of it. Feel free to rant and flame for inaccuracies, errors etc. I don't own PPGZ.

* * *

><p>One day at the professor's lab, Blossom shrieked out in pain.<p>

"What's wrong Blossom?" asked the professor.

"I felt a very sharp pain, but I'm embarassed to say where..."

Then out of nowhere, Blossom started to feel really wierd, shouting about feeling good, and Brick's name.

When the "fit" was over, the professor noticed that the span of the "fit" was about a minute, which worried him.

"Blossom, I feel that we should have a doctor thoroughly check you out to make sure you're feeling alright."

"Why though? That was the best feeling I ever had. It was a very exhilarating expirence."

The professor simply stated "That's what worries me."

So, the professor took BLossom to a doctor for a full checkup.

Bubbles and Buttercup had heard that Blossom was at the doctor's office and decided to see what was wrong.

When they got there, Blossom was in a state of shock while the professor was in deep thought.

"Is something wrong, Blossom?" asked Bubbles.

"Yes there is something wrong" said the professor, "It seems as though Blossom had just expirenced sex, only that no one was there, and it surely wasn't consensual."

"What?" shouted Bubbles and Buttercup.

"How is that even possible?" Buttercup demanded.

"I don't know, but I'm afraid that all three of you girls should stay at the lab until I figure out what's happening..."

Bubbles was extremly distraught and very nervous for the next few days, especially after witnessing Blossom undergoing the expirence again.

"Why is Blossom getting raped?" cried Bubbles, "I don't want to get raped!"

Bubbles then ran and shut herself in a room crying nonstop for several hours.

Buttercup was feeling down aswell, but mainly for the lack of being able to play sports.

Then Buttercup went to try and calm Bubbles down, but that's when things had gone horribly wrong.

Bubbles was forced to witness Buttercup getting raped at that moment.

Both of the girls ran to the professor to explain that Buttercup got raped as well.

Bubbles was traumatized and wouldn't speak at all.

Later in the night Bubbles was having nightmares about possibly getting raped over and over again by an unseen force, which further caused Bubbles to go into a depressing downward spiral.

Finally, in the morning Blossom went to cheer Bubbles up, but then "it" happened again to Blossom, and Bubbles seemed to crack.

At lunchtime, Bubbles had excused herself early saying that she needed some fresh air.

However she never returned for dinner and everyone got worried.

"I wonder why Bubbles hasn't returned yet?" asked Blossom.

"Can you blame her if she never came back? I mean she's a wreck now after watching what we went through." replied Buttercup in a very negative tone.

Then Ken and Poochie noticed that Bubbles had transformed, so they went to notify the other two girls.

So Blossom and Buttercup had left right away to find Bubbles.

When they found her, they realized how much stress and trauma Bubbles had suffered by looking at her exhausted face.

She also seemed to be holding a note simply saying "I'm sorry."

Blossom didn't understand what the note meant, until she bent down to pick Bubbles up.

She was slippery and couldn't be held properly, but Blossom lifted her up enough to see a pool of blood underneath Bubbles' body.

Buttercup saw this depressing sight and hit a nearby tree, over and over again in a rage.

Blossom was crying for her dear friend and wondered who would do this to her, only to find a few razor blades nearby.

The next day, a funeral procession was held for Bubbles, with Blossom and Buttercup wondering how things came to be like this.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Yeah this story gets worse, just bear with me.<p> 


	2. Backtrack, how it happened

"Ah ha! I, Mojo Jojo, have now just concocted the most evil of all plans!" "Well hurry up and tell us you smelly monkey!" shouted Brick.  
>"You didn't have to say that." pouted Mojo Jojo.<br>"Anyways what I was saying is that I have the perfect plan to take over the world! First I make you boys a tinsy bit older to remove that fear of cooties that you for some reason have." "But," Butch interrupted, "I like myself how I am now!"  
>"Silence while your creator is speaking!" shouted Mojo.<br>"Now then, where was I?  
>Oh yeah, I make you older, then I will have you play with my new invention: The Wormhole!"<br>"That's a lame name bro." commented Boomer.  
>"Anyways, I'll have you 'play' with these machines and the FlowerFluff Girls will be powerless and will enable me to rule the WORLD!"<br>"I think you mean the PowerPuff Girls" snickered Brick.  
>"Silence! I kill you!" shouted Mojo.<br>"That's someone else's line" sighed Butch.  
>"What's so special with these machines anyways?" asked Boomer.<br>"Glad you asked my little sky high boy." "Don't ever say that again."  
>"Geez. I try to be loving to my son and he pisses all over my efforts.<br>The reason why the machines are special is that they will allow you to get the PowerPuff Girls pregnant!  
>While they are in that deplorable state, I will be uncontested and will be able to rule the world!"<br>"Uh, ok?" said Brick.  
>Boomer was appalled at the idea as he wanted to establish a normal relationship with Bubbles in the future, so he promised himself to never use the wierd machine that was labeled "Bubbles".<br>Over the course of the week, Brick had used his machine three times while Butch only used his once.  
>Boomer was sickened by his brothers' actions and vowed to try and be a normal boy.<br>Until Brick and Butch threatened him by saying they'll both use Boomer's machine at once unless he stays with the RowdyRuff Boys.  
>Boomer had to agree to keep Bubbles safe, but later trashed the machine to the point of being unusable.<br>The next day Boomer was walking in the park when he saw alot of people dressed in black and were noticably sad.  
>He went closer and realized it was a funeral, and that Blossom and Buttercup were there, but Bubbles wasn't to be seen.<br>Boomer was anxious so he tried to nonchaluntly ask Blossom if she had seen Bubbles.  
>"Bubbles -sob- is right there..." and Blossom started to cry uncontrollably and didn't realize that she was talking to Boomer.<br>Boomer saw his crush lying in the open casket, like a blue angel, with her curly pigtails all curled up to look their best and her soft hands crossed over each other.  
>Boomer walked home in a daze like state, not knowing where he was until he was in the bathroom.<br>There he found a razor and decided that he didn't want to live if he couldn't be with his beloved Bubbles.  
>He waited until nightfall and crept up to Bubbles' grave.<br>He cried for a good while before finally saying that he wished things could have been different.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Brick woke up and noticed that Boomer was missing.<br>Butch suggested that the two of them go look for them while the "crazy monkey thingy we call mom" is busy.  
>Brick and Butch started in the park where they saw a blue lump on the ground.<br>"Hey, that's our blue lump on the ground!" said Butch.  
>"Wake up Boomer! It's morning already!" shouted Brick.<br>However all their shouting was in vain.


	3. Suspicions

The morning after the funeral, Blossom and Buttercup saw on the news that another "blue" kid had died, ontop of Bubbles' grave infact.  
>"Wow, seems like everyone is dying these days" said Buttercup.<br>"You know what? I bet this is Mojo's fault!" shouted Blossom.  
>"You thinking what I'm thinking? asked Buttercup.<br>"That we interrogate that bastard of a monkey? 'Cause that's what I'm thinking!" Blossom said in a rage.  
>So the two girls left to search for Mojo Jojo.<br>They found him at his house with only two of the RowdyRuff Boys, which was puzzling because there was three.  
>"HEY! SHIT SLINGER! WHAT DID YOU DO TO US?" demanded Buttercup.<br>"No need to call me names now is there?  
>Anyways to answer your question, here is an answer!<br>I created a machine that would allow my sons to do whatever they wanted to do and that the effects would transfer to you in real time.  
>I call it the Wormhole!"<br>"What kind of retarded name is that?" Blossom said.  
>Brick and Butch were too busy looking at screens, a red screen saying negative and a green screen saying positive.<br>"Well anyways, because of you, we lost our Bubbles and want her BACK!" cried Blossom.  
>"But I am not having her here, so you must go look elsewhere for this Bubbles." retorted Mojo.<br>"It's your fault she died!" shouted Buttercup.  
>"BUT," started Mojo, "It's her fault that my little Boom Boom died..."<br>"uh who?" asked Blossom.  
>"Boomer the blue RowdyRuff Boy is dead cause of your little Bubbles!" shouted Brick, who was now paying attention as to what was going on.<br>"well Boo hoo to you, you little snot!" said Buttercup.  
>"You're going to pay for this Mojo!" said Blossom, using her yoyo to trap Mojo against a wall.<br>"And the price you're going to pay us is your LIFE!" shouted Buttercup, using her hammer to doomsmash Mojo's head into the wall, thus effectivly killing him.  
>"!" was all Butch could come up with.<br>"Why you little -" started Brick, but the girls already left.  
>Somehow they seemed to have destroyed the place in a split second.<p>

* * *

><p>Buttercup was starting to have morning sickness in the weeks to follow.<br>As it turns out, Buttercup had gotten pregnant, much to her dismay.  
>Blossom had decided to help her friend whenever she needed it.<p> 


	4. Betrayal

Butch, who realized that he was going to become a father, didn't know what to do.  
>"Brick, what do you think I should do about this?" asked Butch.<br>"To hell if I know." was all Brick could come up with.

* * *

><p>For the next few months, Buttercup started to look more and more pregnant.<br>She even started acting like it too.  
>After a month or two, she decided that the father should be apart of her and the kid's lives, even if the father was Butch.<br>So, the two of them started to meet in secret to avoid tension with Blossom and Brick.  
>One day, however, Blossom was wondering why Buttercup was leaving all the time, so she followed her friend.<br>Blossom followed Buttercup to the ice cream shop, and met Butch there.  
>"What the hell?" thought Blossom in a rage.<br>"What do you think you're doing Buttercup!" shouted Blossom.  
>"I'm trying to make a relationship with the father so that the kid could have a normal life." replied Buttercup nervously.<br>Blossom was so angry that she started to think terrible things that could rival even Brick's thought patterns.  
>"But you're disgracing Bubbles' memory by staying with him" shouted Blossom.<br>Then, without even thinking, Blossom used her yoyo to circle around Buttercup's neck to dismember her head for betraying their lost friend, but Butch shoved Buttercup out of the way.  
>Blossom didn't even care that she killed someone, let alone that it wasn't her target.<br>Buttercup took the moment to run into the alley way to hide from her former friend.


	5. A stuggle to survive

Brick was walking and wondering where his brother was.  
>After all, he was all the family he had left.<br>Just then, he heard Buttercup scream.  
>He looked just in time to see that Butch was killed in plain sight by Blossom.<br>His blood boiled at the sight and decided to go after Buttercup, since she appeared to be in a fagile state.  
>After a few hours of searching and chasing -"She runs fast for someone who is pregnant" thought Brick- he finally found his target.<br>Cold and alone, Buttercup shivered at the sight of Brick.  
>"where do you think you're going, you little skank?" asked Brick.<br>"Just, please don't hurt me, I don't want to fight you in fear of hurting Butch's son..." pleaded Buttercup.  
>After pausing for a minute, Brick punched Buttercup squarly in the jaw.<br>"I don't think so you bitch.  
>Not after you and your friends killed all of my family."<br>Despite her current state, Buttercup still managed to put up a good fight, even though about half the city was destroyed in the process.  
>Even the Utonium Lab was demolished, Buttercup doubts there were any survivors.<br>In the wreckage of the lab, Buttercup was trapped underneath some rubble, and couldn't free herself.  
>"well well well." was all Brick said, right before finishing Buttercup off.<p>

* * *

><p>Blossom woke up in the morning feeling terrible that she tried to kill her friend and thought she could make it up somehow.<br>So she got up and went to the lab, or at least what was left of it.  
>Blossom didn't know how to absorb the facts, that the lab was destroyed, or that Buttercup laid motionless half covered with rubble.<br>Blossom then wanted to find Brick, cause his red hat was still at the scene, and she wanted to avenge her friends.


	6. The lamest conclusion ever

Blossom had a hard time looking for Brick, so she demolished part of the city to make it easier to find him.  
>However her search came up empty.<br>So, she retired for the night in her room and hoped to find Brick the next day.

* * *

><p>Brick realized that his hat was gone, but knew that Blossom would have it.<br>Brick didn't know how his hat fell off in the first place, but he knew he had to find Blossom first in order to have the upper hand.  
>Then with a stroke of luck, he found her in her room, and promptly kidnapped her.<p>

* * *

><p>Blossom woke up to realize that she was tied up in a strange room that she could tell was not her own.<br>Then Brick walked out from the shadows all dramatically like in the movies, reunited with his beloved hat.  
>Blossom decided to shout since she couldn't do much anyways.<br>"What are going to do?"  
>"well, since my family is gone, I thought I would avenge them by killing you." replied the RowdyRuff Boy.<br>"Make it snappy then!" shouted Blossom.  
>"I don't think I'll make it quick and painfree, I think I'll take my time and humiliate and torture you."<br>"What do you mean?" squeaked Blossom.  
>"well for one, you're infertile, meaning you can't have children.<br>Two, i want you to feel pain like I do.  
>Hmm, that's all I can think of..." replied Brick cooly.<br>"Wha?" was all Blossom could muster.  
>Could it be that I'm really infertile?<br>No way, that can't be true, he must be making it up to torture me.  
>"No, I'm not making it up.<br>Don't you remember that I used the machine to rape you three times?  
>I don't see you getting pregnant because of that, so the tests show that you're infertile." said Brick, as if he were reading Blossom's mind.<br>"Well, I'm tired of this so I'm going to slowly stab your heart and kill you here and now."  
>Brick then picked up an awfully long and sharp knife from the nearby table.<br>"Hope you see your friends in hell." said Brick in a farewell like manner.  
>Blossom winced as the knife started to pierce her chest...<p>

* * *

><p>"Blossom, wake up!" shouted Bubbles and Buttercup.<br>"Huh? Wha?" said the bewildered Blossom.  
>"It looked like you were having a crazy dream there, you were moving and mumbling and everything.<br>Was it a good dream?" asked Bubbles cheerfully.  
>Blossom then realized that it all was just a dream and that she was still spending the night at Bubbles' house.<br>"But" Blossom thought, "what if the dream had truth in it, like if it was the future or some kind of message was supposed to be realized?"  
>Blossom wasn't quite the same since the dream.<br>She was haunted by the possibility that the dream was the future or that the dream was telling her that she was infertile...

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Yeah, it sucked. But I was dreaminghalf awake when I thought of this...


End file.
